


Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 2: A Humiliating Tour

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [2]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Hexley's Vexing Adventures, Multi, NSFW, Red's CYOA, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley explores the House of Leaves and discovers A Dark Hallway that shouldn't exist, but what's in it?





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 2: A Humiliating Tour

Options 1 and 4: Explore without Aaron and then some with Aaron

Hexley walked out into the hallway in her fresh clothes, only to find it empty. She looked around for Aaron for a moment before finding a note taped to her door.

“Had to fix a plumbing issue, wait for me. I’ll give you a tour when I get back.”

-Aaron

Well, there went her guide.  
Hexley briefly considered heading back into her room to wait, but hell, she was the manager and she needed to know the place. Pushing open the next door over marked “Management” next to hers she was greeted by a pitch black room that felt like it had been undisturbed for a long time. Hexley pawed away at a light switch that she wasn’t even sure was there, and one lucky swipe illuminated the room in front of her. A regal looking oak desk sat in the center with a computer atop it, the walls surrounding it lined with filing cabinets. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust except for a folded piece of paper and a packed key ring. Hexley wondered how long it’d been between her and the last manager; judging from the amount of dust it had been quite a while. She picked up the key and map, the ring weighed almost five pounds in her hand. It jingled loudly whenever she moved. "This has got to be every single key for the entire place.” The folded paper was a map for the hotel. “How convenient,” she said to herself ”Looks like I might not need Aaron after all.” The whole place was essentially a giant rectangle with four sections branching off from the main hall both upstairs and down. The upstairs left hallway closest to the front of the building was marked “Staff Quarters” while the other three were simply marked “Guest Rooms”. Downstairs there were another 3 hallways each with 10 rooms, just like the upstairs, one hallway marked “UNDER RENOVATION”. Last, but certainly not least, was the massive Dining Hall located next to the Main Hall near the front entrance.. The plans showed her that two doors led under the stairs and to a kitchen area, along with a boiler room and laundry and other housekeeping facilities. Hexley walked through the staff quarter of the upstairs; besides her office, everything else in this wing was bedrooms. She decided to head downstairs and look at this closed off wing. “Under Renovation, huh?” she wondered “What could they be building in there?” Hexley knew her curiosity wasn’t going to be satisfied till she took a look at what was happening in that closed off back left hallway. Instead of the open inviting archways that lead to previous hallways, a small door greeted her. “Staff only” read the plaque on the door. She fiddled with her new key ring, noting that each hallway had whatever keys accompanied it divided by small plastic tabs labeled with each quadrants position in the hotel. This mysterious hallway only had one. She unlocked the door, and let herself inside, her steps were gentle and her movements slow. Hexley felt like she was invading a place not meant for her. She reminded herself that despite that feeling she was the manager here- she was in charge! With a straightening of her back and a more assured step, Hexley strode into the strange closed off hallway.

The walls and floor were much the same as the rest of the inn; dark green wood walls met with a black hardwood floor and the same faux oil lamp lights flickered, illuminating the hallway with a dim light. None of this looked like it was being renovated in any way.  
Seven out of ten of the doors she passed had a "do not disturb" signs displayed.  
“Is the map old? Guests have to be staying here or else why would they not want to be disturbed?” Hexley found a door without a sign, she wanted to see what was so special about this "Staff only" closed off hallway. Testing the one key that worked to open the door to this hallway, she found it also unlocked this door. With a push the door creaked open into a dark room. Before she could step forward Hexley felt breathing come from behind her and she couldn't overcome the idea that somebody was watching her. Hexley spun around to look for whoever was near.  
Nobody was visible in the dimly lit hallway with her. She chalked the breathing sound up to a draft created by opening the door. Shifting the heavy key ring from one hand to another, Hexley found her arms had grown tired. She fiddled with the ring and found it opened, perfect to loop right through the belt loop on her jeans. The weight of the keys pulled at one side of her jeans. She attempted to adjust her jeans, but to no avail, so she had no choice but to trust the tightness of her pants. She moved from the dim hall into the pitch black room, running her hand along the wall to again search for a light switch.

“HEXLEY, HEY HEXLEY!”

Aaron's shouts caused her to jump in the dark. They sounded far off, almost as if he was in the main hall. She turned to leave the room and meet him out there so as not to make her tour guide wait. By this time her eyes had semi-adjusted to the darkness. A bed with bars sat on the far end of the room while an odd standing desk took up one wall. Dark shapes littered the floor along with one huge box that sat opposite the desk; through the dark she could barely make out bright neon pink walls. “What a weird room.” she thought, “Obviously it needs to be cleaned and the colors are so different from the rest of the…”

“HEXLEY”

Another yell rang from wherever Aaron was and she snapped out of her runaway train of thought. She closed and locked the door behind her as she made her way back to the main hall. When she opened the mystery door out of the strange hallway she saw Aaron with his back turned. He was about to walk down another hallway looking for her. She closed the door shouting after Aaron. “Hey! Sorry I was looking around, figured with this map I could figure the place out pretty well.” Aaron looked at her like she’d grown an extra head. “And you were exploring… the coat closet?” She adjusted her pants against the weight of the keys and looked back at the door- it had moved. Now it was next to the front desk. where the mystery door had once stood was now the same hallway arch that led to all the others. She hadn’t even noticed the shift upon her exit. “No, the… under renovation hallway….” Hexley tried to stutter out the words of her explanation to her new employee. He looked at her with intense confusion, eyeing the map in her hand. She realized that this might be the explanation she needed. “Look here, this map shows this hallway as being under renova….” She cut her words short when she saw that the blueprints no longer showed the same marked off hallway, instead replaced by a normal guest hallway. She dropped her head in despair. “Never mind, let's just keep on the tour.” Her tour guide stared for a moment but decided to let it go. “Well I see you found your manager’s keys; those will unlock anywhere in the place and you have all the originals. I know it’s a lot but you’re in charge of the whole place.” They walked back to the doors under the stairs, straight to the kitchen. The entire place shined with chrome and white tile. It was a fully set up commercial grade kitchen, with all the latest appliances; staff milled around, cooking and working at a steady pace. Hexley gestured doubtfully, “Do we really need a kitchen this big, it seems like overkill.” Aaron’s response cleared all her doubt away. “We have the biggest gathering-slash-dining hall in all of Parafax. We also have 24 hours a day on call room service and The House of Leaves doubles as a four star restaurant.”  
Hexley looked again at the kitchen feeling amazed at what she had rushed into managing. A woman about her height walked towards the two of them. she was pleasantly plump in the hips, breasts, and bottom. Her red hair was tied in a messy bun atop her head; she juxtaposed Hexley’s thin figure in all the right ways. The woman owned the room, and moved around each cook and counter with a graceful half turns. She stopped in front of them and her piercing blue eyes examined Hexley for a moment. She had a pleased smile on her face when she began to speak. “Aaron, who’ve you brought me? She looks like a stiff wind would blow her over.” The woman placed one hand on her hip and poked at Hexley’s stomach with the other.  
Hexley responded indignantly “Hey, don’t poke at your new manager like that!”  
Aaron chuckled, “She’s right Elizabeth, I wouldn’t mess with the new ringmaster of this little circus. Anyways Hexley, Elizabeth is the head chef here and one of the best damn cooks this side of the... well anywhere. As a bonus, because you work here you eat for free and the House of Leaves is proud to offer so many different menu options it’ll make your head spin. If you need any food just ask and Lizzie’s cooks are happy to make you whatever you want day or night. Hell if you’re nice to her Lizzie might even let you cook in here.” The head chef giggled at both of them, and gestured back at the kitchen. “Well boss lady, my staff, my kitchen, and most importantly my food are all yours. Heck, maybe we’ll put some meat on your bones.” Hexley laughed "Thanks Elizabeth I’m sure I'll be seeing you a lot. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.” Elizabeth nodded to her and turned back to the staff, continuing her work. Obviously she had a schedule to keep.

Aaron continued to show Hexley the back of the house, including the boiler room and laundry areas. “The housekeeping staff will take care of your room and laundry unless you ask them not to, but they really don’t mind. Less work for them, I suppose.” They were heading back to the main hall while she tugged against the key ring’s weight again. It was near the end of the tour when a pressing urge struck Hexley. “Hey Aaron, can we head back? I think I should start unpacking and whatnot plus, I have to… uh… use the bathroom.” Aaron nodded and led her back to the staff hallway at her request. Just before they reached her door, a tall woman stopped them. She towered over Aaron at what must have been an impressive 6’4”. Jet black hair flowed from her head and she wore a tight black and white maid outfit. Its skirt stopped a fair bit above the knee with a flash of her thigh just visible before shiny latex thigh highs covered the rest of her leg.  
Aaron stopped short upon seeing her. “ Hello Ms. Walpurgisnacht, I was just showing our new manager around.”

Hexley couldn’t help but notice how formal her tour guide was with the head of housekeeping in comparison to the head chef. She stuck her hand out, and then up towards the woman. She didn’t even look at Hexley while she addressed Aaron. “Ah ja is zis small girl zee new manager?” Hexley answered her before Aaron could; “Yes Ms. Walpurgisnacht, I’m the new manager and I’d really appreciate if you would address me directly.”  
The towering maid turned her eyes to Hexley, dark pools encompassing all of Hexley’s features in a quick movement, Ms. Nacht had made her judgements in that moment. “Fair enough, Hexley. You speak your mind, I belieffe you und I vill get along vell.” Ms. Nacht shook Hexley's hand with a strong grip. " If you vill excuze me I haffe verk to get to." They separated and headed down diverging paths.

As they were walking away Hexley felt that something was wrong- it was only for a moment- and before she could figure out what it was her pants slipped away from her hips onto the ground. Her thin white polka dot panties were exposed to both Aaron and the stern maid behind her.  
Hexley Screamed “OH GOD! OH NO! DON’T LOOK!”  
She moved to pull her pants back up, bending her knees, when a sudden pain in her abdomen overtook her. Hexley heard whispering from somewhere and she felt her body stop moving, at the same time she felt her bladder release. Warm liquid first stained the white cotton of her patterned panties, then started dripping into her jeans. The flow seemed endless as a drip turned into a full on stream and Hexley was wetting herself without control. She tried to clench every muscle she could or stop the flow, but to know avail. Aaron stared next to her in shock and she felt Ms. Nacht’s eyes glued to her rear. The flow slowed to a trickle, then nothing as Hexley finally stopped peeing. She stood frozen for a solid minute before pulling up her pants, hoping the whole world would disappear. Through tears she looked back at her two onlookers “I’m going to my room to clean up, we’ll talk tomorrow.”  
Ms. Nacht stopped her before she could move out of the warm puddle. “Oh nein you don't, I haffe to clean zat up und I can't haffe you making mezes all offer zee place.You vill come vith me.” Aaron glared at the maid. “Jesus Walpurgisnacht, give her a break, this has to be hard. Hexley why don’t you clean up, there’s still plenty of daylight left; I can help you move your stuff in so you can set up your room, or I can get somebody else to move your bags while I take you to meet the rest of the staff. We’ll just pretend this whole thing never happened no matter what you choose.” Hexley sniffled and thought about what to do.

1.Go with Ms. Walpurgisnacht, she seems to have a way to fix this.  
2.Clean up and have Aaron help you move your stuff in.  
3.Clean up and have someone else moves your bags in and meet the rest of the staff.  
4.Clean up and go to bed, this has been too much.


End file.
